Vaathkree
The Vaathkree people evolved on the planet of Vaathkree. They were covered by armored plates, making them appear to be made from stone and metal. Vaathkree were well-known for their devotion to trade and bartering. In fact, the name of their religion (roughly translated to Basic) was "The Deal." "The Deal," the code of trade and barter that all Vaathkree live by, is taught to the Stonesingers as soon as their cognitive abilities have begun to form. The concepts of supply and demand, sales technique and (most importantly) haggling are so deeply ingrained in the consciousness of the Vaathkree that the idea of not passing these ideas and beliefs on to their young is simply unthinkable. The Vaathkree people are essentially a loosely grouped band of traders and merchants. They are fanatically interested in haggling and trading with other species, often invoking their "religion" they call "the deal" (a rough translation). Vaathkree average between 1.5 to 1.9 meters tall, and are seemingly made out of stone or metal. Vaathkree have an unusual metabolism and can manufacture extremely hard compounds, which then form small scales or plates on the outside of the skin, providing durable body armor. In effect, they are encased in living metal or stone. These amiable aliens wear a minimum of clothing, normally limited to only belts or pouches to carry goods.Vaathkree are long-lived compared to many other species, with their natural life span averaging 300 to 350 Standard years. They have a multi-staged life cycle and begin their lives as Stonesingers: small nodes of living metal that inhabit the deep crevasses in the surface of Vaathkree. They are mobile, though they have no cognitive abilities at this age. They "roam" the lava flats at night, absorbing lava and bits of stone, which are incorporated into their body structure. After about nine years, the Stonesinger begins to develop some rudimentary thought processes (at this point, the Stonesinger has normally grown to be about 1 meter tall, but still has a fluid, almost shapeless, body structure). The Stonesinger takes a full two decades to evolve into a mature Vaathkree. During this time, the evolving alien must pick a "permanent form": the alien decides on a form and must concentrate on retaining that form. Eventually, the growing Vaathkree finds that he or she is no longer capable of altering its form, so thus it is very important that the maturing Vaathkree choose a form they find pleasing. As the Vaathkree have been active members of the Republic for many millennia and most alien species are roughly humanoid in form, many Vaathkree select a humanoid adult form. Biology and Appearance Vaathkree had a long lifespan (300 to 350 standard years) and a two-staged life cycle. They began their lives as small, shapeless non-sentients called Stonesingers. Stonesingers roamed the lava flats of Vaathkree, incorporating bits of stone and metal into their body structure. Their metabolism allowed them to absorb minerals which would be turned into tough armor scales on the outside of the skin. At about nine years of age, the Stonesingers were about one meter tall, but still had a fluid form. They also began to develop rudimentary intelligence, and were instructed by adult Vaathkree into the ways of The Deal. As their minds developed, the young Stonesingers lost their fluidity, and had to choose a particular form. Since the Vaathkree had been active in the Galactic Republic for several millennia, this was usually a Human-sized humanoid form. Others chose variant forms suited to their chosen professions. Stonesingers became adult Vaathkree at about twenty years of age. Society and Culture Concepts such as barter, haggling, sales technique, and supply and demand were deeply ingrained in Vaathkree culture. As a result, they were one of the most renowned trading species in the galaxy. A trade route, the Vaathkree Trade Corridor, was named after them. Over time, the Vaathkree had developed a complicated trade language for discussing business matters. Non-Vaathkree found this language especially hard to decipher, which usually worked in the Vaathkree's favor. The Vaathkree also invented a two-dimensional artform known as Flatsculp, similar in style to Paonidd Extrassa Art. Notable Vaathkree in the galaxy included Valka, employed by the Herglic Hamar-Chaktak as a henchman, and Grosteek, the proprietor of the Farrimmer Cafe onboard Mynock 7 Space Station. RPG D6 Stats Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 1D/3D KNOWLEDGE 1D/4D MECHANICAL 2D/4D PERCEPTION 2D/5D STRENGTH 2D/4D+2 TECHNICAL 1D/3D+1 Special Abilities: Natural Body Armor: Vaathkree, due to their peculiar metabolisms, have natural body armor. It provides STR+2D against physical attacks and STR+1D against energy attacks. Trade Language: The Vaathkree have created a strange, constantly changing trade language that they use to communicate back and forth between each other during business dealings. Since most deals are successful when one side has a key piece of information that the other side lacks, the trade language evolved tosafeguard such information during negotiations. Non-Vaathkree trying to decipher trade language may make an opposed languages roll against the Vaathkree, but suffer a +15 penalty modifier. Story Factors: Trade Culture: The Vaathkree are fanatic hagglers. Most adult Vaathkree have at least 2D in Bargain or Con (or both). Move: 6/11 Size: 1.5-1.9 meters tall Category:Species